


Wake up beside you

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the clampkink prompt:  KuroFai - the first morning after they had sex for the first time. Anything goes as long as it fits the time and place, like it can be fluffy and carefree if it's post series, angsty if in infinity, but awkward and uncertain if in Yama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up beside you

Streaks of sunrays peaked through the curtains, shining across his face. Fai's face twitched. He woke up feeling warm and strangely at peace. His mind was leisurely taking its time to make him realize that he was sleeping on his side, his head resting on a moving pillow, his legs pinned underneath muscled calves, and his back felt bruised. A dull thudding sound could be heard underneath his pillow--Kurogane's chest. Memories of the previous night flashed through his mind like a blinding light in the middle of a dark corner of ignorance.

 

Kurogane had looked exhausted. Fai himself had felt weary--after effects of being still a new-born vampire. They had snapped at each other about something petty--Fai chose to forget the reason why they had fought in the first place. One argument led to another and the next thing Fai could remember as vividly as it played right in front of his eyes, was the feel of Kurogane's naked body rubbing against his own while he prepared Fai for the penetration.

 

The realization that Fai had slept with Kurogane did not feel as shocking as he had first expected. For one thing, Kurogane was the involving party. Tall, dark and handsome Kurogane, who approached life with straightforward intentions. Never straying, never dawdling. Last night was pretty much a quick juggle of Fai's memory of why he had always picked on the guy at the beginning of their travels. For another, Kurogane had satisfied him--his body in a way Fai dreaded he would beg for more sooner or later in the nearest future. Sure, Fai could not compare what's mind-blowing sex actually consisted of considering his limited experience, but the fact that his body is now being lulled into a sense of security and bliss he felt he wanted more.

 

His body was now very aware of Kurogane's larger, harder and muscled body. Speaking of bodies, the slight change in the rhythmic thumping sounds. Kurogane had awakened.

 

"Get off," Kurogane murmured, "Can't breathe."

 

"Good morning to you too, Kurogane." Fai said softly and pressed a kiss on one of Kurogane's nipples before giving his bed partner some space without detangling their entwined legs. Fai rested his head on his right hand as he leaned on his elbow to take a good look at Kurogane's morning face.

 

The slow fluttering of Kurogane's eyes made Fai revert his attention to those eyelashes, which he had kissed last night. And then Fai's attention trailed over to Kurogane's strong, pointed nose, the generous plump of dry lips, the high-jutted cheekbones... his mind started supplying him images of the previous night, when Fai had worshipped that face with kisses and nipping.

 

"How are you feeling?" Kurogane finally said after a moment of recollecting his cool. His dark eyes stared back at Fai with guarded hesitation.

 

A smile tugged at Fai's lips. "Full. Peaceful. Satisfied. All in one," he said truthfully.

 

Kurogane gave a faint nod and slipped on his usual frown. That made Fai's smile widen even more. "Thank you for asking." Absently Fai moved his free hand across Kurogane's chest, drawing light circles and mish mash of symbols. He suddenly felt smug. The more Fai rubbed Kurogane's nipples, the more noticeable the twitching of Kurogane's crotch felt against his own, until it was blatantly poking into Fai's thigh. Ah--morning erection. Fai could easily see it happen a lot more in the future.

 

Kurogane hummed something in his throat and released a strangled moan, clenched his thighs onto Fai's skinny ones to suppress his shivering episode. That did not ease the fire that seemed to streak across the lower parts of their bodies. Fai leaned over to Kurogane's chest again and dragged his wet tongue around one of the nipples that was slowly growing pink and erect in appearance.

 

With one quick movement, Kurogane had heaved himself and pinned Fai underneath his body with his elbows resting on either side of Fai's head.

 

"You're doing it on purpose, mage." Kurogane growled at which Fai shivered and laughed in response. Fai threw his arms around Kurogane's neck and wound his legs around the other man's waist.

 

"Who's complaining?" Fai grinned and leaned forward to nip on Kurogane's lips.


End file.
